


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [9]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Princess Poppy sets off an avalanche trying to keep Biggie from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.I know nothing about Trolls.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Princess Poppy and Biggie come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Poppy: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Biggie) We better be quiet, Biggie, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Biggie's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Biggie: Ah... Haah... HEEEEEH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Poppy covers his nose with a forefinger. Biggie's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Poppy smiles as well.)

Poppy: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Poppy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- TCHYEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Poppy and Biggie move out of the way just in time. Poppy sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Poppy: Phew...


End file.
